Chemical lightsticks have been manufactured and sold for many years as novelty items, safety devices and generally for use anywhere an electrically created light is not possible or feasible. One use for lightsticks that has increased over the years is in the area of commercial and recreational fishing. The light generated by the lightstick under the water is an attraction to fish and yields have increased significantly when they are used.
One of the major drawbacks in the use of chemical lightsticks as fishing lures is the time that is spent attaching and removing the lightsticks from the monofilament line to which the hook is attached. In the past, lightsticks have been attached to the line via the use of string or rubber bands and removal of the lightsticks from the line when using such attachment means has been particularly difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, string and/or rubber bands have not proven to be particularly reusable and must be replaced when a semi-extinguished lightstick is being employed. It has also been observed that lightsticks are lost during use due to string or rubber band breakage and that such attachment means often fail because the lightstick has a tendency to move up and away from the hook due to its buoyancy.
Accordingly, if a means could be found for attaching lightsticks to a linear line for use in fishing or for hanging e.g. such as for party lights, a long felt need would be satisfied.